


Rest

by FriendLey



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Maureen and John rest
Relationships: John Robinson/Maureen Robinson
Kudos: 13





	Rest

John finally finished moving the last of his stuff out of his compartment and into Maureen's. Don was taking his bed, and some of his clothes, Smith was staying put in the airlock, and John, well, he was going to sleep for at least a day. 

Their jupiter had enough fuel to land them safely down the watery planet they're currently in but they were stuck here indefinitely. They all were too tired to go and explore the planet just yet, so after putting up perimeter fences, the Robinsons were all in agreement: rest now, explore and plan tomorrow. 

And boy did John want to rest. He was pretty sure his navy seal training was the only reason he was still on his feet. 

Making a mental note to store his clothes away first thing tomorrow, he sat his duffel bag down on the floor.

The movement hurt his abdomen and he let a groan out.

Maureen was by his side at once. 

"Are you okay?"

"Just a little sore," John grunted.

His wife gave him a skeptical look. "Let me see." It wasn't a request and from the look in Maureen's eyes she wasn't going to let this go either.

John relented and shrugged off the jacket, and then slowly lifted up his shirt. 

Maureen gasped.

John didn't need a mirror to see what she saw. He knew there were probably a dozen purple bruises all around his torso from when they were mimicking g-force.

"John--"

"It's fine."

"No, it's not fine! I did this to you!"

"You did what was necessary. Look, I don't blame you. Not one bit. We're safe. We're together. And now I just... I really want to sleep but I'm gonna take a shower first."

Maureen nodded.

"You coming?"

Maureen smiled.

...

It had been their ritual ever since they were married. Whenever John came back from assignment, Maureen would assess all his injuries in the shower. 

Her fingers would run over his scars, pausing every so often on the new ones. She'd ask him how he got it, and he'd tell her because it was therapeutic, this routine that they had.

John would bare himself to her both physically and emotionally and Maureen's touch, her voice, her very presence would calm and ground him. It could never quite remove the nightmares but it helped. 

And today was no different. They had only just gotten back together but they were already returning to their established routines when they were happily married.

But this time, it wasn't just John who had bruises and scars. Maureen had them too.

After he let her inspect him from head to toe, his hands found her arm, there were bruises there, thin lines that he hadn't seen before because the space suit concealed every inch of her. 

"Smith," Maureen stated, already sensing the question he was going to ask before he ever voiced it out. "She knocked me out and then took me to the alien crash site. Tied me up."

So that explains why she didn't answer him up there.

John's jaw tensed, hatred for the damn pseudo doctor bubbling inside him. "You know, it's a good thing you locked her up in the airlock. It'll stop me from murdering her where she stands."

Maureen cupped his cheek. "I want to get rid of her just as much as you do. But we do it the right way."

John leaned in to her touch before turning her around so he could inspect her back. It was a good thing that he did because there was a large bruise there. 

"And this?" John asked, worried. His fingers touched it and Maureen arched away quickly, hissing.

She turned back to face him. "Oh, you know, a parting gift from the Robot."

John's forehead wrinkled and Maureen immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You were up there for crying out loud."

John chuckled. "So we're just gonna keep blaming ourselves and have the other change our mind?"

Maureen laughed. "We make quite the pair don't we?"

John sighed contentedly, grateful that she could even call them a pair again. He dropped his head on the crook of Maureen's neck. She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers playing with his hair, the water running down both of them.

"We should get out of the shower," Maureen said but did not bother to move. She kissed the top of his head which no longer smelled like sweat.

John shook his head silently and only buried his face deeper. 

Maureen giggled. "John, we can't hide in here forever. Besides, you need to sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

Finally John surfaced, but was still close enough to her face. His eyes had taken on the look they usually did when he lusted after her. He kissed her deeply causing Maureen to moan, heat curling in her belly. 

This was part of their routine too, Maureen remembered. They would make love the first night John would come home. It was the thrill of having him back whole and alive, the relief of finding himself out of harm's way and back in her arms that made them cling to each other in ways only a couple can.

And this time was no different. Maureen wanted him. Badly. But she knew they both needed their rest too. And she wanted to take her time with him. Which she can't do given their current state 

"Not here," she managed to say when they broke apart for air. "Not now," she added. "You're tired."

"Never stopped me before," John replied with a smirk before bringing his face down again.

"I remember," Maureen laughed, letting him nibble on her ear. "But let me remind you that you are very bruised, mister, and so am I and not in the right places. And I don't know if you noticed but we are right next to Penny's compartment."

John pulled away and looked her in the eyes. "I _am_ really tired," he admitted.

"Raincheck?"

"I'll hold you to it, Mrs. Robinson."

...

They both got back to their compartment but despite their claims of tiredness, they both didn't quite immediately fall asleep the minute their wet heads hit the pillow.

John gathered Maureen in his arms, tucking her under his chin. He would be the little spoon later, he knew, but for now, he wanted to be a blanket for her, to cover her from not just the cold but the uncertainty that they were in.

His wife was a strong woman. No doubt about it. But right here, when it was just the two of them, she could let go of the burdens she carried even just for a moment, and be present with him.

"You never told me, how did you guys get the fuel?"

Maureen hummed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"It's gonna stress me out, isn't it?"

John felt her nod.

"Might as well."

"Your son and your daughter found and I quote 'a ton of dinosaur shit' in this cave and they were able to get it out. Battling giant blind winged creatures. You should have seen Penny narrate it. Said it was gonna go in her book."

John fought the urge to get out of bed and hug his second daughter in her sleep. There was nothing he could do about the whole winged creatures now but he could be there for Penny after. 

"She's fine. She's strong," Maureen assured him, unsurprisingly knowing his train of thought. "She also broke up with Vijay."

John couldn't help but laugh. At least Penny still managed to have that normal teenager experience. 

"I remember when _we_ broke up."

Maureen groaned halfheartedly. "For the last time you can't just say 'Maureen I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore.'"

"Hey, I also followed it up with 'I want you to be my wife!'"

"Yeah after 30 seconds! And it was the longest 30 seconds of my life!"

John took Maureen's hand. "I was nervous alright. I didn't think you'd say yes."

Maureen slowly sat up, hovering above him. "I know you and I... we're just getting accustomed to being together again but you should know... I'll always say 'yes' to you."

She lowered herself back down to kiss him. And then she was tucked back under his chin, their arms wrapped around each other. 

"Promise me something, John," Maureen whispered.

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll always come back." They would never be able to avoid being separated especially if the situation calls for it--and somehow when they're lost in space, the situation almost always calls for it--but coming back to his family was something John could fight for. 

"I promise," said John. "I'll always come home to you."


End file.
